<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>German glossary by EmLeeKoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346220">German glossary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmLeeKoe/pseuds/EmLeeKoe'>EmLeeKoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>German, Glossary, Translation, Words, translations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmLeeKoe/pseuds/EmLeeKoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of the words and phrases I use in my Great Library fics, to make your life easier!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>German glossary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Scheiße: </em>shit</p><p><em>Aufhören, Arschloch:</em> Stop, asshole</p><p><em>Nein:</em> No</p><p><em>Bitte:</em> Please</p><p><em>Sie haben nirgendwo zu laufen:</em> You have nowhere to run</p><p><em>Ich habe nirgendwo zu laufen:</em> I have nowhere to run</p><p><em>Keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen:</em> No way to escape</p><p><em>Hallo:</em> Hello</p><p><em>Deutscher Mann:</em> German man</p><p><em>Ist jemand zu hause?: </em>Is anyone home?</p><p><em>Alleine: </em>Alone</p><p><em>Schreiber:</em> Writer</p><p><em>Dummkopf:</em> Stupidhead</p><p><em>Enttäuschen</em>: Traitor</p><p><em>Danke: </em>Thank you</p><p><em>Gern geschehen:</em> My pleasure</p><p><em>Mein Gott:</em> My God</p><p><em>Danke schön</em>: Thank you very much</p><p><em>Das Frühstück ist köstlich:</em> The breakfast is delicious</p><p><em>Frieden ist seltsam, jetzt</em><em>:</em> Peace is strange now</p><p><em>Der Wein: </em>the wine</p><p><em>Perfekt:</em> perfect</p><p><em>Ja</em>:<em> yes</em></p><p><em>Du kannst mich nicht wieder dorthin bringen:</em> You cannot bring me there again</p><p><em>Ich kann das nicht mehr machen: </em>I can't do this anymore</p><p><em>Ich will sterben:</em> I want to die</p><p><em>Es tut mir leid:</em> I'm sorry</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone speaks German and notices a mistake, please let me know and I will fix it. I'm only on level 3 of German on Duolingo, and we all know how (un)reliable Google Translate is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>